Kione Abandonato
Kione Abandonato is a young mage who uses Familiar Spirit Magic and has a Familiar named Chiroptera who's appearance is that of a one-eyed bat with horns and a long tail. Appearance He has dark brown hair and grey eyes and usually wears a tattered beige coat, a black chocker, a grey shirt, grey shorts, bandaging around his legs and arms and cuffs on his wrists. He also wears a belt and carries a staff with a horned, bird-like skull on it with feathers. Personality Kione is quiet and secretive, not opening up to anyone or really trusting others at any time. He lives in almost constant fear that his Familiar Chiroptera with try to consume him, and therefore comes across as paranoid and schizophrenic, since Chiroptera likes to hide his presence from others and then talks to and teases Kione. Few people trust him because his magic, and the magic of his Familiar, gives off a feeling of foreboding and unease. History When he was 14 both his parents tried to form contracts with Familiars through Familiar Spirit Magic and both of them failed and were consumed by the spirits they had summoned infront of Kione. After two years of studying Kione succeeded where his parents had failed and successfully formed a Contract with his Familiar Chiroptera. However, he has spent the following year living in fear of the possibility of meeting the same fate as his parents. Kione finds it hard to fit in anywhere, due to the feeling of foreboding and unease caused by his magic in others, and has been desperately seeking a guild that will accept him. Synopsis Equipment Staff of Shadows: Kione carries a staff that he uses to fight with, when Chiroptera won't or can't fight. This staff has the ability to manipulate shadows for offensive and deffensive purposes to some degree. Medical Supplies: He carries enough medical supplies with him to be able to deal with just about any situation that doesn't require immediate hospitalization. Magic and Abilities Familiar Spirit Magic: Kione's magic, which allowed him to summon and form a contract with Chiroptera. Chiroptera has several abilities of his own that he uses in combat. *'Hidden Presence '(隠された存在, Kakusareta Sonzai): Chiroptera has the ability to hide both his and Kione's presence, making it easy to sneak around. Usually he just hides his own, making Kione seem crazy and that he's talking to thin air. *'Laser Eye '(レーザーアイ, Rēzāai): Chiroptera fires a powerful beam from his eye that is strong enough to penetrate a solid brick wall. *'Tail Lash '(テールラッシュ, Tērurasshu): Chiroptera attacks with his whip-like tail. *'Shadow Strike '(シャドウストライク, Shadousutoraiku): Chiroptera generates shadows and attacks with them, the appearance of this attack changes on a whim from attack to attack. *'Razor Wind' (かみそりの風, Kami Sori no Kaze): Chiroptera beats his wings and launches blasts of air sharp enough to cut iron. *'Soul Tearing Claw' (魂引き裂く爪, Tamashī Hikisaku Tsume): Chiroptera attacks with his claws, this attack rips the target's magical energy from their body. *''' Familiar Possession''' (おなじみの所持, Onajimi no Shoji): even though it's a taboo of this magic Kione has allowed his Familiar to Possess him at one point. Much to the chagrin of Chiroptera, Kione has vowed that he would never do that again. Magic Staff: Kione's staff has some magical properties, allowing him to manipulate shadows for offensive and defensive purposses to some degree. Master Staff Fighter: Kione has mastered fighting with a staff as a back up if Chiroptera is either too lazy to fight or incapacitated. Adept Healer: Kione is very skilled at healing, using first aide, and can take care of just about any physical damage that doesn't require immediat hospitalization. Trivia *Appearance and Magic based off of Dharc the Dark Charmer and Meda Bat from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Kione means "Someone who comes from Nowhere" *His surname Abandonato is Italian for "Forsaken" and Japanese for "Was Abandoned" *Chiroptera is the order in which Bats are categorized Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage